


Pianos and Pine Trees

by smileodair



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileodair/pseuds/smileodair
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Madge Undersee
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss gently plucked the bright red berries from the vine and dropped them in her basket. The gentle aroma flooded her senses and a smile spread across her face. Madge is going to love these, she thought to herself. She had planted these deep in the forest, just for her. Well, her father, too, but he didn’t matter to her.  
Her eyes examined a particular strawberry. It was a deep red, perfectly ripened, with soft green leaves. She hadn’t noticed the beauty until now. Suddenly, her deep thought was interrupted. “What are you doing, Catnip?” Gale said, approaching the quant strawberry patch. Katniss swallowed hard as the strawberry hit the pile. “Picking these.” she replied. “For the Mayor.” Well, it wasn’t completely a lie. Gale knelt down and picked one off of it’s runner. “Need help?” he asked. “Sure,” Katniss replied, placing the basket on the grass. “They go in there.”  
They hummed quietly as they worked, occasionally talking about the latest news floating around the Hob or recent personal events. Katniss taught Gale how to examine the berries for rot and how to identify berries that weren’t yet ripe enough. At one point they found a few with tiny teeth marks in them and tossed them deeper into the woods.  
“When did you plant these?” Gale asked, releasing half a dozen strawberries into the basket. “Madge gave me some seeds- said she didn’t know how to raise them. I planted them a few months ago.” Katniss replied. She couldn’t help the smile on her face, and instead prayed Gale didn’t notice. “You should try one, really. They’re good for you,” she added. Gale hovered his hand over the runner and plunged it down to grab a big, red strawberry. He chomped down onto it and grinned. “Quite a green thumb there, Catnip.” he complimented, right before graciously eating the rest.  
They finally finished picking, the basket full to bursting, and Katniss thanked Gale for his help. “Thanks. See you at the Hob tomorrow?” she asked. He nodded and she lifted the basket, then scampered off.  
“Finally,” Katniss whispered under her breath. She pushed the basket through the fence and quickly followed, sliding under it. She brushed the dirt off of her pants and yanked the basket up, jogging towards the Seam. She slowed down to blend in with the regulars, most of whom were making their way to their houses with tubs of water, very few also toting bread. Katniss moved as fast as she could without looking suspicious- not that she didn’t have a basket of food in her right hand. It almost felt wrong, having more food than someone in this impoverished place. She ducked into her house and shut the door behind her.  
Prim greeted her from the dinner table and Katniss waved at her. She beelined for her bedroom and pulled out a clean dress, the one Madge had liked so much at their last meeting. She stripped off her clothes and boots and pulled the dress on. Prim walked in as she stepped in front of the mirror and smiled at her sister. “Here,” she said, placing something in Katniss’s hand. “Thank you.” she said, watching Prim skip back to the kitchen. She pulled the letter free from it’s envelope and unfolded it.

Dear Katniss,  
I hope this letter finds you well. I would like you to meet me in the Meadow this evening, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble! Bring the strawberries as well, my father is quite impatient. Sorry. I’m very excited to see you!  
With love, Madge Undersee

Katniss ran her thumb over the perfectly drawn heart next to Madge’s name. Meet her at the Meadow? What could she need there? Was it important? Katniss shook her head and placed the letter on her bedside table, then returned to the mirror. She poked at and readjusted her dress until it was perfect. She took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth. She had just noticed how fast her heart was racing.  
The basket in her hand, Katniss stepped out of her bedroom and slipped on her shoes. “Where are you going?” Mrs. Everdeen asked, scrubbing a plate over the sink. Katniss froze and looked up at her. “I’m going to-” She stopped herself from saying ‘Madge’s house,’ “the Mayor’s house. He wants these strawberries.” she replied. Her mother smiled tightly. Their relationship had always been strained. “Get home by dark, alright?” she said. Katniss nodded and leaned down to kiss Prim’s forehead. “I’ll see you later, little duck.” she said. Prim smiled and Katniss set off to the Meadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss couldn’t help but grin as she came to the fence of District 12. She crossed it, careful not to tatter her pristine dress before seeing Madge, or harm any of the strawberries. Thankfully, she knew a shortcut through the trees that took you straight into the meadow. She thought of the letter. Why was she so excited? Madge hadn’t even given reason to their meeting, besides the strawberries. "Calm down," she told herself.  
She trudged on for a while, until she saw the edge of the Meadow. A smile spread across her face and she broke into a run, her braid flowing behind her, the cool evening air hitting her face. She spotted Madge, standing under a large tree, and frantically waved at her. Oh, what was she doing? She was so giddy over this girl, as she dashed through the grass in her dress shoes.  
Madge saw and turned to her. “Katniss!” she called, running forward. They collided, Katniss dropping the basket to wrap her arms around Madge. “Oh, I missed you so much! And your strawberries,” she said, nodding towards the basket, laying on its side. Katniss hastily bent down to pick it up, but Madge intercepted with a hand and simply picked it up herself. Katniss smiled and her chest heaved up and down, her lungs pining for air. “Thank you for these, really.” Madge said with a gentle smile. She grabbed one of the berries and bit into it, chewing with a satisfied hum.  
“Why did you want to meet here?” Katniss blurted. Madge raised an eyebrow, then giggled. “A change of scenery is always nice, you know.” Nothing else? Had she gotten excited for nothing? She thought. No, there had to be something… The giggle blew her cover. Now, Katniss just had to wait; painstakingly wait, and wonder what would happen.  
They strolled over to the tree, sharing the strawberries as they walked. Katniss slid down and sat at the base of the trunk, while Madge just leaned against it. Katniss wasn’t sure what to do now- besides wait.  
Madge turned to her and sat down, her eyes trained on Katniss. “Sorry for having you grow our berries, Katniss. You do do it quite well, though, so I don’t mind. My father doesn’t either, of course.” she said. Katniss shrugged and looked down at her feet. “It’s nothing. I like it, honestly. Gives me some alone time.” she replied. Madge dipped down into Katniss’s gaze and smiled at her. Katniss felt her face flush and looked up, trying to appear unfazed. Come to find out it didn’t work, as Madge laughed. “You blush so easily.” Only because of you, Katniss thought to herself. She just smiled and shook her head.  
Madge sat up and took a strawberry from the basket. “Here,” she said softly. Katniss looked over to see Madge offering the strawberry to her. She dropped it into her hand and she nodded. “To Katniss’s wonderful gardening and to my appetite!” she cheered, raising the strawberry she had in her hand. Katniss grinned and they tapped the strawberries together, as you would clink wine glasses. They took a bite out of their fruits and beamed at each other. Katniss felt fuzzy inside, and she tried to push it down. She didn’t.  
Once they had settled their backs against the tree, Madge brushed Katniss’s braid from behind her. She undid the messy braid and raked through her hair with a kind touch. “You have beautiful hair, Katniss.” she said quietly, still trying to get it under control. “Thank you,” she replied. Her cheeks felt warm again and she dug her hand into her pocket. “Why did you start braiding it?” Madge asked. Katniss blinked. “My mother always did it this way, when I was younger. It’s almost how she does my sister’s, too. A little different though.” she said.  
Madge re-braided her hair securely and removed the small pink bow from her own hair. “Here,” she said, deliberately placing the bow in Katniss’s hair. “Perfect.” Katniss couldn’t help but get flustered. “You don’t have to, Madge,” she said. Secretly, though, she wanted to keep the bow. A token of sorts. “No, keep it! I want you to. Wear it every day so we can match.” Madge assured. Katniss nodded obediently. “I will.”  
“Oh, it’s getting late. One more strawberry?” Madge offered. Katniss dug into the basket as Madge did and they both feasted on the juicy fruits as the sun began to set. It was such a beautiful scene, Katniss almost forgot that she was still waiting. For what, she didn’t know. She ate the last bit of her strawberry and began to stand up, when Madge grabbed her hand.  
Just like that, Madge’s lips had pressed against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Madge held Katniss’s face with a tender grip, making sure to cushion her head as they fell back into the grass. They were both smiling now, pecking each others’ lips between breathy laughs. Katniss propped up on her elbows with Madge straddling her waist and they gazed at one another for a moment. “What was that all about?” Katniss asked, her chest rising and falling quickly. Madge just giggled in response and rolled off of her, landing beside her and taking her hand. There they laid for a while, under the sunset, peacefully enjoying the other’s company.  
Their fingers intertwined, and their hands seemed a perfect fit together. Is this real? Katniss thought. Here she was, laying beside the love of her life, holding hands with her? And kissing! But no, it was real, and she realized when Madge pulled herself to sit against the tree and began brushing her hair from her face. She looked up and saw her smiling down, admiring her face. She swiftly leaned over to kiss Katniss’s forehead and grinned wider. “We should go now. Wouldn’t want to worry anyone,” Madge said, looking up towards District 12. Katniss sighed and sat up. “I suppose,” she said reluctantly, getting to her feet.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Katniss. Thank you for the strawberries.” Madge said, pulling Katniss into a hug. They stayed there for a while, until Madge stepped back and took the basket in her hand. “See you tomorrow,” Katniss reassured. She watched Madge make her way through the Meadow, and watched until her figure disappeared into the wooded area. She took the bow from her hair and stuffed it in her pocket, trying to stifle her excitement.  
Katniss collected herself, straightening out her skirt and fiddling with the collar until it felt right, then parted from the tree. It wasn’t too far from the woods, so she took her time walking. She kept thinking of Madge, the kiss, holding her… How embarrassing it would be to see her tomorrow! But it didn’t matter, because right now, her head was clouded, and she just needed to get home. Before dark, her mother had said.  
Katniss studied her fingers, the tips stained with strawberry, emitting a weak aroma. It mixed with the dirt on her hands to create an odd red color. She wondered how Madge viewed her. Obviously, quite well. Before she knew it, she was approaching the doorsteps to her house.  
By the door awaited Prim, Buttercup in her arms. Katniss wiped at her face and put on a big smile. I just went to the Mayor’s house. To deliver the strawberries. She stepped up onto the porch and kissed Prim’s cheek. When she walked inside, she saw her mother setting out three plates of food. “Hey,” Katniss said, walking over to the dinner table. “Hi.” she replied. Prim dropped Buttercup onto the floor and took her seat in front of her meal.  
Katniss accompanied her and began eating, though she didn’t have a huge appetite after feasting on the strawberries.  
When she had cleaned her plate, she dismissed herself from the table, went to her bedroom, and collapsed on her bed. Her eyes slowly closed, her mind flooding with the memories of today. A subconscious grin crossed her face as she recounted the kiss, and remembered the bow! She dug into her pocket and retrieved the bow, then sat up to carefully place it on her bedside table, right beside the letter.  
Katniss sighed contently and laid back down. As she drifted off, Madge appeared vividly in her dreams. She had never felt this way before, but she certainly enjoyed it. She must’ve napped for a while, because when she woke up, it was pitch black outside and there was a new letter on her table.  
Lavender had been taped to the outside of the envelope, filling the room with the soft scent. Katniss could’ve gone back to sleep, had the letter not been from Madge. She eagerly opened it and began to read.

Dear Katniss,  
I quite enjoyed our time in the Meadow today. If you’re up for it, I would like to revisit sometime (with you, of course.) My father thanks you for the berries. I wonder if he noticed that we ate half of them. See you tomorrow!  
With love, Madge Undersee

Katniss smiled and tucked the letters and bow into the drawer. All in all, it had been worth the wait.


End file.
